Mi Pequeña Colonia (Tipo 1)
by UnSimpleEscritor
Summary: Esta es la historia a una Turquesa humilde, graciosa y eficiente en todos los senti… no, espera, mejor así no. Tal vez algo un poco más agresivo… ¡Tú!, criatura inferior hecha a base de carbono, ¿no quieres echarle un vistazo a expedientes super secretos sobre una misión ultra confidencial? ¡Es gratis! Y así sabrás como la E.D.D. le enseñó a las gemas un poco sobre amistad.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Bitácora 21 1 9: **

Hola, soy yo otra vez (aunque si esta es la primera vez que lees una de mis obras, ignora lo que escribí después de «Hola»). Soy Un Simple Escritor, me encanta escribir historias originales y también hacer reimaginaciones en los mundos de mis obras favoritas (sí, es una forma más elegante de decir fanfics, anótalo por si quieres usarlo un día de estos).

Aunque este libro es el caso, pues es un escrito colaborativo. Alguien ha plasmado conmigo esta obra, o más bien, alguien ha tenido una idea graciosa, entretenida y bastante interesante, y yo le he metido mano.

El autor original de este fic es uno de mis mejores amigos en línea, y el primero que hice al momento de meterme en el fandom de My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. También, él fue mi primer compañero escritor. Su técnica era muy superior a la mía, así que, como es clásico entre escritores, aprendí mucho de su forma de enlazar palabras, por no decir que andaba de ladroncillo de su estilo.

Un día me ofreció la oportunidad de ayudarlo a escribir este fanfic, mi respuesta fue un obvio sí. El tiempo pasó, hicimos retoques, hubo propuestas, e incluso agregué capítulos completos, hasta que desgraciadamente, él decidió dejar de escribir. Meses después, desapareció de la nada. Ya ha pasado un tiempo de eso, lo extraño bastante, pero antes de su partida y después de escuchar sobre su retiro del camino de las letras, le pedí permiso para quedarme con sus historias; le dije que terminaría este lindo fanfic. Ahora ya saben la razón por la cual les presento esta obra: es el simple deseo por mantener mi palabra.

**Nota agregada posteriormente: ¡Aún sigo esperando que regreses compañero!**

Puede sonar ridículo o por lo menos extraño para muchos mezclar el universo de MLP FIM con el de Steven Universe. Nada más alejado de la realidad en este caso. Mi compañero tiene una gran creatividad, tanta como para lograr fusionar los universos de forma orgánica e incluso plausible.

Espero que ustedes, lectores, puedan disfrutar de una agradable y divertida historia. También, si alguna vez logras leer esto compañero, espero puedas estar conforme con lo que hice con esta historia.

_**Atentamente: Un Simple Escritor**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

_Luego de un toque, un clic suena desde una pantalla electrónica. Entonces, el archivo de audio comienza a reproducirse_

**Bitácora 6 1 3**

Esta es Turquesa faceta-4g2l corte-6fg, grabando la primera de una serie de bitácoras que he creado con la finalidad de registrar y almacenar, información personal concerniente a la nueva misión a la que he sido asignada: «E.D.D. o Expansión y Dominio Dimensional», para su posterior análisis e investigación por mi parte.

Esta misión está clasificada como ultra secreta y bloqueada en 6 sellos de confidencialidad alfa bajo la gran autoridad de los diamantes (al igual que toda la información concerniente a ella). Por esto, la distribución, alteración, o hasta lectura de esta bitácora por parte de cualquier otra gema que no se trate de mí entidad, (Turquesa faceta-4g2l corte-6fg) está total y terminantemente prohibida.

Así que, si TÚ no eres YO, y de alguna manera has llegado abrirte paso hasta este punto, primero que todo he de felicitarte por tu notable capacidad para inhabilitar mis protocolos de seguridad, ¡bravo! (aunque encuentro más probable el hecho de que tu intrusión fuera lograda más por pura suerte que habilidad). Segundo, te insto a que cierres esta bitácora, te dirijas con tu supervisora más próxima, informes de lo sucedido, y te prepares para iniciar el proceso de ¡tu inminente e inmediata destrucción!

Agradezco tu completa colaboración.

Ya aclarado eso, y sabiendo que solo yo continuaré a partir de ahora, procederé a narrar los sucesos que me incluyeron a mí, y solo a mí, en esta importante, única y prestigiosa misión.

Así que prepárate Turqui, una vez más serás cautivada con mí (nuestra) gran capacidad para la narración, explicación y descripción de hechos. De nada.

**Nota agregada posteriormente: Oh, no puedo esperar Turqui.**

Los sucesos en cuestión comenzaron como recordarás hace 10 ciclos de jornada laboral estándar, cuando trabajaba como supervisora general de la fábrica de naves X7-E, ubicada en el distrito 11-A, sector 4, en Homeworld.

Todo se desarrollaba tan fluido como siempre, bajo mi constante vigilancia; la productividad era alta, la eficiencia absoluta, los errores mínimos, y sobre todo ¡no había señales de libre pensamiento por parte de ningún trabajador!

No es que me guste presumir, siempre he pensado que la humildad está entre mis más grandes virtudes, pero desde que tomé el cargo de supervisora, la productividad de la fábrica había aumentado un increíble, pero muy cierto, ¡27.8%!

Si no me crees (aunque dudo que no lo hagas pues eres yo, jeje...) pregúntale a cualquiera de mis antiguos empleados. Mande a colocar la gráfica en cada superficie inutilizada de la estación de trabajo, para que pudieran admirar el progreso que su duro trabajo hacía por mí. Bueno, por Homeworld en general, pero primordialmente por mí.

Claro he de admitir que para lograr estos avances hubo algunos contratiempos y complicaciones menores. En específico: la destrucción accidental de ciertos equipos pesados de trabajo, la fundición de un acelerador de partículas… y la pérdida de uno que otro bismuto por errores de maquinaria.

Aun así, un ¡27.8 %! Quisiera ver a alguien superar tal estándar de calidad sin uno que otro tropiezo.

Pero como decía, en cierto momento del horario laboral, se me informó que mi supervisora solicitaba mi presencia en una de las cámaras superiores, así que fui inmediatamente.

No antes por supuesto asegurarme recordar a mi segundo al mando que ella jamás podría alcanzar mi rango y prestigio, que resignarse a sus capacidades inferiores era alcanzar su óptima felicidad. Quería evitar ideas equivocadas en esa pequeña e ingenua cabeza debido a mi momentáneo alejamiento.

**N.A.P: Tú siempre preocupándote por las demás, y cómo mejorar sus vidas, Turqui. Me conmueves.**

Mientras subía en el elevador, pensé en las razones por las que pude ser solicitada de forma tan inesperada. Se trataría de algún tema trivial sin duda. Quizá mi supervisora buscaba agradecerme por mi gran trabajo como líder… o tal vez volvería a preguntar por qué 3 bismutos habían sido «reubicados» a otra fábrica, la cual afirmaba nunca haberlas recibido.

—Estoy segura de que aparecerán si siguen buscando —le había dicho las anteriores veces, lo cual no era del todo falso, tomando en cuenta que aún había pedazos de sus gemas que no pude encontrar…

Pero al llegar a la cámara superior descubrí que mi supervisora no era la única que me esperaba. Sentadas junto a ella estaban otras 5 gemas. Gemas importantes y raras.

No fue difícil para mí reconocer de quienes se trataban. Es decir, como futura miembro de la élite de Homeworld, es necesario que reconozca a otras de mi posición social.

La habitación llena de gemas de alta clase desbordaba poder, influencia, gracia y majestuosidad. ¡Y no toda provenía de mí!

—¡Poder y gloria a los diamantes! —dije con tono enérgico y orgulloso, mientras realizaba el saludo correspondiente: mis brazos cruzados formando el símbolo de los diamantes e inclinándome en un ángulo perfecto.

Ellas respondieron… asintiendo… ¡Asintiendo! ¡Un movimiento burdo y seco de sus grandes cabezas, y es todo! ¿Cómo se atrevían ese montón de gemas deslucidas?

Sabes que, me retracto de mi antigua afirmación; en efecto toda la gracia y majestuosidad que emanaba del cuarto solo podía provenir de mí.

Te lo digo Turqui, de no ser por mi gran habilidad de autocontrol y calma hubiera hecho unas observaciones _jojojo_ que ni se imaginan. Perderían sus formas físicas solo de la vergüenza.

El protocolo de comportamiento social claramente indicaba que ellas debían responder a mi saludo con uno propio, ¿y lo hicieron? ¡NO SEGÚN LO QUE MIS ESFERAS DE VISIÓN PUDIERON CAPTAR!

_Ahhh_, pero está bien supongo. Tras un análisis posterior he concluido que al ver la perfección y devoción que yo reflejaba en mi saludo (toma muchas sesiones de práctica frente a una pantalla de reflexión para adquirir la pose perfecta), ellas se sintieron intimidadas pensando que sus saludos, en comparación, resultarían evidentemente inferiores, y decidieron ahorrarse la humillación.

¿Quién lo diría no? ¡Hasta la élite se ve opacada por mi brillo particular!

Oh, pero hazme el favor de no revelar estos comentarios a nadie Turqui, otras gemas podrían hallarlos algo… inapropiados. Dejémoslo entre tú y yo por ahora. Solo hasta que alcance un nivel más alto en la jerarquía de Homeworld, claro. Entonces mis comentarios podrán ser tan escandalosos, abiertos y específicos como desee.

**N.A.P: Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Turqui, solo pido en retribución que no me olvides, cuando todas las otras gemas busquen caer en tu gloria y gracia.**

Regresando al tema, después de su evidente falta de cortesía, mi supervisora me indicó que la razón por la que había sido convocada a esa cámara era por la asignación a una nueva misión. Una misión de alto rango, una misión… ¡Qué había sido decretada por los mismísimos diamantes!

_Ohhh,_ ¿recuerdas lo emocionadas que estuvimos Turqui? ¡Nuestra oportunidad de avanzar había llegado de forma tan inesperada! ¡Por poco suelto un grito de euforia!

Bueno, tal vez no por poco. Por la mirada que me dirigió mi directora después, puede que una pequeña parte de mi emoción haya sido audible (pero solo un poco).

Enseguida pedí (enseguida después de recuperar mi tono de voz normal) saber la naturaleza de la misión, a lo que ella procedió a explicar. Sabiendo que eres una gema muy ocupada querida, y que toda esta información es ya de tu conocimiento, mantendré los detalles en lo más básico.

Como tú, yo y la mayoría de las gemas con suficiente lustre como para razonar sabemos, la colonización exitosa de planetas ha estado… decayendo, en los últimos siglos. Esto debido mayormente a que los planetas con las condiciones apropiadas para el crecimiento de gemas se vuelven cada vez más escasos y difíciles de adquirir.

El universo es infinito, pero aparentemente ¡los planetas en él no!

Buscando alguna manera de encarar este problema, la gran autoridad del diamante determinó que, si no quedaban suficientes planetas para formar colonias viables en nuestro universo, tendríamos que ir a otros.

Bajo esta premisa se ordenó a las mejores y más brillantes mentes de Homeworld, empezar a investigar diferentes opciones para realizar un viaj… ¡ALTO!

Me corrijo, ordenaron a CASI todas las mejores mentes, pues por alguna razón fuera de mi comprensión, yo no fui contactada hasta mucho después de que la operación ya hubiera iniciado.

… ¿Quizá el mensaje de invitación se perdió en mi montaña de archívos? Sí, sí, eso debió ser.

_Ejem_, prosigo. Se les ordenó a esas gemas crear una forma viable de viajar a otras dimensiones, para poder encontrar nuevos mundos llenos de minerales listos para que los utilicemos y vida orgánica lista para ser exterminada.

Les tomó 16 años crear un portal dimensional funcional. Claro, tal vez llamarlo funcional sería darle mucho crédito, tenía algunos detalles: nunca se estaba seguro de adonde se enviaría el objeto hasta que este hubiera atravesado el portal, ni de que llegaría en una sola pieza, o si al menos llegaría. Pero algo es algo, ¿no?

Y entonces la búsqueda empezó. 230 sondas, cada una controlada a distancia por una gema, se enviaron a diferentes coordenadas por el portal, con la esperanza de que alguna enviara un mensaje de vuelta indicando su éxito.

Tras mucho tiempo sin ninguna señal recibida (cosa que pudo haberse evitado con mi ayuda, solo comento), sonda tras sonda empezaron a reportarse a sus controladoras. Algunas lo habían logrado. Habían llegado a diferentes dimensiones con planetas, que según los escaneos iniciales hechos por las mismas sondas, tenían las características necesarias para el crecimiento de gemas.

Ahora, dado que el tema principal aquí soy yo, hablaré específicamente de una de esas sondas victoriosas. La 115. Esta había sido de las primeras en llegar a otra dimensión, pero de las últimas en encontrar un planeta. Al final fue la aleatoriedad la que la hizo captar las ondas de energía de un satélite lejano, las cuales serviría para nuestros objetivos.

Mas este mundo, para nuestra molestia, no estaba deshabitado. Distintos tipos de seres orgánicos lo habían elegido como residencia. Desde diminutos microorganismos flotando torpemente sin propósito ni dirección, hasta los más grandes (pero no por mucho) seres equinos, estos parecían ser la forma de vida dominante del continente en el cual la sonda había aterrizado. Todos diferentes, pero aún así coexistiendo entre sí.

Sí, lo sé… repugnante _ughhh_. Me hace querer pulir mi gema con solo pensarlo.

**N.A.P: Sí… en especial el pequeño ser reptiliano púrpura exhalador de fuego. Lo que les hace a las rocas minerales de su mundo (que rotundamente me niego a declarar gemas)… No he visto tanta crueldad ni en nuestras interrogadoras más brutales.**

¿Que cómo se llamaba este enorme continente?, pues por lo que pudimos averiguar hasta ahora, los habitantes del mismo lo habían nombrado con un nombre torpe y burdamente ingeniado. Era Eque… lo siento, pero, en serio, debo parar un segundo estas explicaciones, es solo que… hay algo que ya está empezando a molestarme.

El mensaje… debió perderse entre mis archivos, ¿no? Digo, ¿por qué no me llamarían a mí primero para una misión de este calibre?

Todas las gemas me aman y respetan.

¿Cierto?

Claro, otras, según he oído, parecen hallar mi carismática personalidad algo «egocéntrica», pero siempre pensé que estas observaciones eran solo prueba de mi éxito poniendo celosas a las cortezas inferiores.

¿Será tal vez por aquellas veces cuando yo, gentilmente, me ofrecía a recalcar los defectos de las demás, solo con la intención de que estos fueran reconocidos y luego corregidos, ellas pudieron haberse ofendido? ¿Será que todas esas gemas que utilice como peldaños para mi ascenso, sientan por mí resentimiento, en vez de alegría? ¿Es acaso factible que yo, de manera meramente accidental, haya actuado mal?

**Bitácora 6 1 4:**

_Ahhhh_, pues luego darle muchas vueltas en mi cabeza… solo hay una respuesta lógica, ¿no es así? ¡Una perla, Turqui una perla! ¿¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes!? Las demás no me tratan con la gracia y respeto que merezco por. qué. no. tengo. una. PERLA.

¡Es tan obvio! Todas las grandes gemas las poseen; son símbolo de estatus, mantienen tus archivos organizados, usan atuendos que hacen juego con el tuyo y cargan tus cosas por ti. Solo mírenme, yo, la mejor de mi clase, teniendo que cargar mis propias cosas como algún tipo de… de… cargador de… de… ¡CÓMO UNA PERLA!

_Ufff,_ en cierta medida es un alivio. Por un momento pensé que de hecho podría ser _mi culpa_. Oh Turqui, tu compasión siempre te hace querer cargar con los errores de los demás jejeje.

Me aseguraré de enviar un reporte con argumentos altamente persuasivos a mi diamante, para que se me asigne de inmediato una perla, seguramente su respuesta será instantánea y corregirá este penoso error.

**N.A.P: Después de 13 reportes aún no recibo respuesta de mi diamante. ¿Qué he concluido?… ¡Ella desea que le envié más!**

En que iba con lo de la misión… a sí. El siguiente paso tras el contacto con el nuevo mundo, era que la supervisora, a través de la sonda 115, debía compilar toda la información pertinente de la futura colonia. Cosas estándares: geografía, patrones climáticos, ecosistema, formas de vida… la ya mencionada especie dominante actual junto a sus fuerzas y debilidades como guía para su futura erradicación… _Sip_, solo lo estándar.

Después esta información (reunida de manera moderadamente exitosa por la controladora de la sonda), sería pasada mediante un único reporte a los diamantes, y ellas, si lo hallaban adecuado, ordenarían la inmediata colonización del planeta.

Sé lo que te preguntas Turqui: «Si la misión parecía estar saliendo sin problemas, ¿por qué te requerían a ti en ese momento?»

Bueno, no seas impaciente querida, a eso estoy a punto de llegar. En verdad es un hecho que debería resultar triste… si no me pareciera tan jocoso y divertido _hehehe_.

Al parecer, la controladora de la sonda 115, justo cuando ya había recolectado toda la información necesaria del nuevo mundo, y solo debía enviarla a los diamantes, asegurándole un gran y notable reconocimiento, decidió hacer algo un poco diferente.

En un acto de felonía bastante peculiar, ella borró toda la información tomada de la futura colonia, junto a sus respaldos, y estuvo a punto de activar la autodestrucción de la sonda 115. Por fortuna, fue detenida por uno de los cuarzos de seguridad.

Cuando posteriormente se le exigió una explicación para estos evidentes pero inentendibles actos de traición, ella respondió con las tonterías e incoherencias más divertidas que ¡jamás haya oído! Ojalá hubiera estado ahí para escucharlas en persona, pero creo que me conformaré con los registros electrónicos.

¿Cuáles fueron esas declaraciones? Oh, pues que la colonización de ese planeta no debía suceder, porque las criaturas habitándolo eran «diferentes» a cualquier otra cosa jamás vista en nuestro propio universo. Que eran, y cito: «seres de corazones puros y amables. Sus acciones no son motivadas por el dominio de su especie, conquista ni otras razones egoístas. Todo lo contrario, ellos dejarían de lado su propio bienestar con tal de ayudar a otros, incluso si se trata de otros tipos de seres con los cuales no tiene relación. Ya que, en sus cortos períodos de vida, cada uno de ellos aprende algo que ni nuestras más grandes y antiguas filósofas se habían acercado siquiera a entender, eso es el verdadero poder, esto no viene de cuántos planetas se logren conquistar, _noooo, el verdadero poder viene de la-la magi-jeje… la magia… la jejeje… la magia de… la magia de la amista-puff jajajajaja_».

No, no, no puedo solo... _jajaja_. Es mi quinta vez leyendo esto y aún no puedo terminar esa frase sin acabar en el suelo completamente eufórica. Si tuviera la necesidad de respirar probablemente ya hubiera sucumbido a un sofocamiento, jajajajaja.

¿A quién se le ocurre poner a una gema así a cargo de una misión tan importante? Ya para el caso porque no poner de una vez a una, no sé… ¿Rose cuarzo?

Casi siento lástima por ella.

Claro digo _casi _porque gracias al descenso a la locura de esa gema (que según tengo entendido empezará el proceso de ser cosechada mañana), otra gema tendría la misión de tomar su lugar como controladora de la sonda y recuperar toda la información del nuevo mundo.

¿Adivinas qué gema fue asignada a esa tarea? Te doy 5 segundos para… no, no puedo esperar, ¡soy yo! _Jajaja_.

Ahora Turqui está a cargo, _oohhh sii_, y después de que haya completado esta misión con éxito, los diamantes no tendrán otra opción más que nombrarme miembro oficial de su círculo cercano. Voy a tener la silla más grande de ¡TODAS!

Así que prepárate… eehh, un segundo, tengo el nombre anotado por aquí… ¡Aja! Prepárate _Equestria,_ porque con Turquesa faceta-4g2l corte-6fg al mando, serás colonizado antes de poder decir «Las Turquesas son una variante de los fosfatos», muahahaha.

Turquesa ¡fuera!

**N.A.P: Ahmmm sí… hablando de eso… quizá sea un poco más difícil de lo que pensé inicialmente… Estúpidos ponis, estúpidos elementos, estúpido Discord, estúpidos alicornios, ¡ESTÚPIDA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!**


End file.
